


From Past to Present

by SynnnnT



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynnnnT/pseuds/SynnnnT
Summary: Belonging. Despite each individual's attempts to appear independent, deep down in anyone's hearts, there is a desire for a sense of belonging. A place to return to. A person one could trust.Felix Lee was no different. But when a person is removed from their environment, will this absense of emotional connection change one's character, or is a person's identity unbreakable? Is it nurture or nature, that makes Felix the person he is? Seo Changbin uncovers Felix's greatest secrets the most painful way possible...





	From Past to Present

"So are we gonna talk about this?" Changbin spat the moment he saw Felix enter the dorm, covering the young Australian in a thick layer of digestive mucous. As Changbin has squid DNA incorporated into his genome just like Felix's mozzie DNA, the younger boy paid him no mind. Not even a greeting had been given to Felix, after all, the edgy older boy was angry at Felix for a particular reason.  
  
Still sweaty from dance practice, and in addition to the extra layer of liquid from Changbin's mouth, Felix looked at the other boy puzzled. "Talk about what?" he asked, pushing his soaked hair back, revealing the golden watch he had from his aussie fukboi days.  
  
"You posted a picture of you holding hands with Jisung" he glared daggers at the blonde boy, shoving his phone into the other's face. On the screen on Changbin's dark concept phone was a photo of Felix and Jisung's hands laced together, sitting at the back of the company's car. "So how long has this been going for?"  
  
Despite Felix's long term experience in the arts of being a professional fuckboy, he was sweating profusely. He thought that moving to Korea and perusing a career as an idol would change the flirtatious beast within him, however, it has come to his knowledge that the monster within him could not be contained, even with feelings for a true love.  
  
"Oh my god..." he breathed in English, letting his Australian accent slip through. Under normal circumstances, Changbin would find this unique trait of Felix extremely charming, but not today. No, no, no, not today. "Please don't do this"  
  
Cringing at Felix's attempt to dodge responsibility like dodging a bullet in the Matrix, Changbin used up all the energy his mitochondria produced in his body to hold back the urge to choke him again. "You know what you are?" he pierces Felix's delicate fuckboy heart with his heartless glare, foreshadowing the following words to come. "A friend whore"  
  
Felix's mouth drops wide open, having a perfect 2π circle formation. Before Felix could even muster the words from his mouth to explain himself, Changbin grabbed his luxury LVxSupreme suitcase packed with his Gyu soft toys and stormed out of the dorm, leaving Felix alone sobbing to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that certain friend whore meme and the picture of Felix and Jisung holding hands. Also Supreme please sponsor me.


End file.
